Antes que sea demasiado tarde
by Ckonny Nickole
Summary: Naruto siempre habia sido el tipo de persona que se daba cuenta de las cosas al último momento, pero Sasuke nunca se imaginó que a los 72 años de edad Naruto porfin se diera cuenta de la cosa mas obvia del universo... NaruSasu


**Hi ~ bueno este One Shot ya varios deben conocerlo xD pero quise subirlo aquí porque quería subir todo :C bua. Es un fanfic de humor, de abuelitos xDDD y no es solamente mío porque originalmente era un rol que se nos ocurrió con una de mis mejores amigas Yaz si estás viendo esto te amo (?). Espero que les guste 3**

**Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**

Este era uno de esos días en los que se levantaba sintiéndose nostálgico, en los que divagaba por horas en sus pasados recuerdos de su niñez y de su corta juventud... en realidad no había tenido juventud, y tampoco niñez, pero eran detalles. Porque así era la vida de un ninja, desde el momento en el que naces te ponen una marca invisible en la frente con la palabra "Shinobi" que no se borra con nada aunque ya hayas dejado de existir. Naruto recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer el momento exacto en el que derrotó a Madara poniendo fin a la Cuarta gran guerra mundial ninja, recuerdo que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa y muchas veces podía llegar a mearse de felicidad con solo recordar la cara que pusieron los cinco hokages buenos para nada (incluyendo a Tsunade) cuando desintegró con un súper mega guay rassengan a ese Uchiha quita protagonismo.

A pesar de haber salido victorioso lamentablemente habian cosas que no pudo evitar... como la muerte de algunos de sus más grandes amigos. Porque si, la guerra trajo miseria y dolor, habian personas que quedaron sin hogar, otras perdieron a sus familiares y seres queridos, otros simplemente habian quedado marcados de por vida...

— Oye ¿Te puedes callar?.

Sus ojos azules miraron de reojo a la persona que había osado interrumpir sus divagaciones en voz alta. Murmuró un insulto haciendo que se le olvidara que era lo que estaba recordando minutos antes de que le interrumpieran. Joder, eso de tener 72 años era un asco.

— Oye, oye, oye ¿Te acuerdas de... Izumo? .— ladeó un poco quedándose momentáneamente callado —. Si ese .— afirmó con la cabeza cuando estuvo seguro de que el nombre que había dicho era el correcto —. Era gay... lo ví follando con Kotetsu en una misión .— comentó por fin con la mirada perdida en la nada, como si quisiese recordar algo más, pero no lo hizo así que al diablo.

— Si, lo sé idiota. Me lo has dicho como 20 veces... hoy.

Miró a su compañero con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Ah? ¿En serio? .— cuestionó no muy convencido para luego soltar un suspiro — . Joder, son las secuelas de la cuarta guerra ninja .— una boba sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar como por doscientas vez en el día cuando derrotó a Madara — . A veces olvido cosas 'ttebayo .— añadió poco dispuesto a aceptar que la razón por la que sufría esas lagunas mentales eran a causa de su edad avanzada —. No quiero ni imaginar lo que olvidaré dentro de veinte años mas cuando ya este viejo...

Un escalofrío ¿o era un tirón?, bah lo que sea, algo feo le recorrió la columna al pensar en que quizás ya ni recordaría el nombre de su único e irremplazable mejor amigo, ese que le reconoció antes que otros, ese cuyo recuerdo le sirvió para mejorar como ninja, ese que te obligó de alguna forma a convertirte en un psicópata.

— ¿Mnh? ¡DEMONIOS! .— exclamó cuando recordó algo importante y primordial en su vida —. ¡¿DONDE DEJE MI VASO DE RAMEN?!

Sasuke, que se estaba quedando dormido sentado en una de las sillas que había dejado en su jardín, dio un respingo en la misma al escuchar tremendo grito por parte de su escandaloso y ya jubilado compañero.

— ¿Ah? .— cuestionó, porque se estaba quedando medio sordo —. ¿Dijiste ramen ? .— miró a todos lados como buscando la voz porque aparte de sordo también se estaba quedando ciego —. Tú ya no puedes comer esa porquería y lo sabes, dobe.

Frunció el entrecejo e hizo un pequeño puchero cuando el otro le recordó que le habían prohibido disfrutar del manjar de los dioses que dicho sea de paso era su comida favorita. Que viva el ramen, por siempre y para siempre.

— Me importa una mierda... — respondió quejándose para luego sacar su bol de ramen ya que antes de ir a casa de su amigo hizo una parada express al Ichiraku y se lo puso sobre las piernas para comer —. ¡Seguiré comiendo ramen hasta el día que me muera dattebayo! .— declaró como si le estuviera jurando amor eterno a alguien —. Es mi camino ninja .— añadió.

Sasuke levantó una ceja —. Ya no eres un ninja, métetelo en la cabeza .— hizo un movimiento medio flácido con su brazo y le botó el ramen de las piernas-. Oh, disculpa .— sonrió con altanería.

— ¡AHHHHH! ¡BASTARDO, ESTABA CALIENTE! .— gritó el rubio desgarradoramente sintiendo como el caldo del ramen le quemaba sus partes íntimas parándose al instante para salvar sus genitales ahora ardiendo.

No está de mas añadir que el pene de Naruto tenía mala fama de no ser muy productivo debido a ciertos rumores que se esparcieron en la aldea por culpa de sus ex esposas, las quinientas que tenia el rubio.

— ¡WHAAA MIS AMIGUITOS! ¡MALDITO TEME! !LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO! .— respiraba un poco agitado debido al esfuerzo que hacían sus pulmones para no sufrir de algún ataque de asma en ese momento, se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo que le daría una especie de infarto o algo así porque tenía el pulso acelerado.

Aun adolorido estiró una mano, aprovechando de que el Uchiha estaba cagado de la vista, y le sacó los gruesos lentes con más aumento que los flácidos pechos de Tsunade para tirarlos al suelo y pisarlos con saña.

— ¡¿Que mierda ?! .— gritó cuando escuchó el ruido de un vidrio quebrarse y rápidamente se llevó las manos a la cara con expresión de pánico al no sentir sus lentes —. No habrás roto mis lentes... ¿Cierto? .— preguntó tratando de hacer trabajar su anciano cerebro para recordar si se había puesto los lentes en la mañana o no.

Sus casi empolvados sentidos se pusieron alerta cuando escuchó nuevamente el ruido de algo restregarse en el piso.

— ¡JODER, SI LO HICISTE! ¡¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA ?! .— trató de levantarse pero un tirón en su rodilla se lo impidió así que solo agarró su bastón y comenzó a golpear hacia todos lados como si estuviera tratando de pegarle a una piñata.

Naruto comenzó a reír a carcajadas burlándose del ciego de su amigo mientras esquivaba con destreza el bastón para evitar ser golpeado por esté —. ¿No ves nada? .— preguntó de forma inocente —. ¡Usa el Sharingan! Jajajaja .— sugirió en burla llevándose las manos al estómago al sentir que no soportaría tanta risa, debía dejar de hacerlo antes de que mojara sus pantalones ya que a su edad también sufría de problemas de incontinencia.

El Uchiha siguió moviendo el bastón hasta que logró golpear algo duro y dado al silencio que se produjo después de eso supo que le había dado en la cabeza al rubio.

— ¡Bastardo! .— rugió Sasuke con su voz ronca que alguna vez fue la más sexy de Konoha pero que ahora sonaba como globo desinflado -. ¡Por el sharingan me quedé casi ciego y tengo que usar lentes, IMBÉCIL DESCONCIDERADO! .— tanteó con su bastón el suelo para ponerse de pie con las rodillas temblorosas, se estiró un poco haciendo crujir su columna por tanto estar sentado, pero como no tenia nada mas que hacer se sentó de nuevo —. Joder, me duele todo.. — se quejó.

— Ufff... Es una lástima teme, y yo que venía a invitarte a entrenar .— comentó un vez que se había sobado el golpe para molestar a su amigo. Naruto aún podía moverse muy bien o lo que podría considerarse bien para una persona de su edad —. Jejeje ahora tienes que admitir que soy mejor que tú. Sasuke no cabe duda que y estas viejo 'ttebayo.

— Tenemos la misma edad, tarado .— le recordó molesto, no le gustaba que le recordaran que ya estaba viejo y con algunas arrugas. Pobre, ni siquiera al espejo se miraba —. Además, si fuera yo el jinchuriki del Kyubi obviamente podría moverme como si nada, estúpido .— gruñó sacando de su bolsillo sus lentes de repuesto —. Tsk. Ahora me dio frío .— siguió quejándose porque eso hacían las personas ancianas, quejarse por todo. Se cubrió con un cobertor de polar a pesar de que habían como 35 grados de calor.

Naruto le restó importancia al asunto, axial que con los pantalones aún empapados y todo, siguió molestando a su amigo.

— Sasuke, a pesar de los lo años nunca se te quitó lo amargado, teme .— comentó una vez que se volvió asentar en su silla al lado de el ya que se había parado cuando se le había dado vuelta el ramen.

— Y a ti no se te ha quitado lo imbécil .— masculló mirando apenas a los pájaros picoteando cosas en el suelo —. ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos jóvenes ? .— preguntó sacando sin querer el tema cliché del que todos los ancianos hablaban cuando no tenían nada mas que hacer y de qué hablar.

El Uzumaki le miró algo confundido —. Aún soy joven .— exclamó haciendo un puchero —. Por lo menos más joven que tú .— añadió a propósito para provocarlo y luego soltó un suspiro como cansado —. Si lo recuerdo. Hay cosas que no se olvidan Sasuke .— contestó nostálgico para luego fruncir el entrecejo al recordar algo —. Como tampoco olvido que nunca asististe a ninguna de mis bodas a pesar de que te pedí un millón de veces en cada una que fueras el padrino .— reclamó resentido.

Una de las cejas morenas se levantó —. ¿Y para qué asistir si igual te ibas a divorciar ? .— cuestionó con cara de mala leche mientras recordaba la docena de invitaciones de matrimonio que el rubio le daba cada dos meses, porque el Uzumaki nunca duraba mas de una semana con su disque esposa, ¿Porqué? Nadie lo sabía.

— Porque somos amigos... .— Sasuke rodó los ojos —. Y eso hacen los amigos, asisten a tus bodas, no se quedan encerrados en sus casas como capullos. ¡Tsk! Además siempre fuiste el padrino ¡Idiota! .— gritó el rubio apretando los puños desde su silla —. Era tu obligación ir, para darle apoyo al novio y quizá para detenerlo por si acaso intenta escapar jeje.

— Tonterías.

Él sinceramente había intentado asistir a todas esas absurdas bodas de Naruto pero cuando ya estaba listo, con su traje negro impecable como si estuviera asistiendo a un funeral, se distraía con cualquier cosa y al final terminaba por no asistir.

— Joder que ni un puñetero regalo de bodas nos mandaste .— siguió reclamando el rubio.

— Más tonterías.

— No son tonterías más bien creo que me tenias envidia

— ¿Porque habría de tenerte envidia ? .— cuestionó con su ceja izquierda alzada —. Te casaste con gente fea.

— ¿Eh? No eran feas .— replicó —. Bueno admito que las últimas dos sí estaban poco agraciadas .— recordó la nariz de cacatúa que tenía una de ellas y los ojos bizcos de la otra —. Pero no eran feas... aunque la gorda puede que sí...

Añado aquí que Naruto se casó con una mujer de 130 kilos para experimentar cosas nuevas. Y no le gustó, de solo recordarlo le dolía hasta el refrigerador.

— ¡Como sea! .— gritó cabreado de recordar tanta cosa con la que se casó —. Me tenías envidia porque yo si encontraba el amor, en cambio tu no te casaste ni una maldita vez ni siquiera con esa chica que al final resultó ser de mi mismo clan ¿Como se llamaba? .— preguntó —. ¿Kain.. kamil... kachin? Esa la cuatro ojos...

— ¿Karin?.

— ¡Anda esa!

— No digas tonterías, dobe. Nunca me fijaría en ella .— dijo seriamente Sasuke chasqueando la lengua molesto —. Además ¿Quien dice que no encontré el amor ?

Naruto abrió los ojos impresionado de tal manera que casi se le salían —. ¿Q-que? ... ¿L-lo hiciste? ¿.encontraste el amor? .— cuestiona sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, mientras se preguntaba mentalmente: ¿Sasuke, enamorado? ¡¿DE VERDAD?!

— Si.

La seriedad con la que había respondido su amigo le asustó y de cierta forma le dolió un poco.

— ¿Y quien fue la afortunada? .— no pudo evitar preguntar porque aun no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar —. Porque nunca te conocí o te ví cerca de ninguna de las chicas de la aldea .— recordó con recelo todas esas innumerables cartas de amor que recibía el Uchiha para San Valentín, las cuales siempre aparecían en un tubo de basura en llamas en medio de la aldea —. Siempre decías que eran una molestia. Sobre todo a Sakura Chan. Pobre Sakura al final se terminó casando con Sai...— frunció el entrecejo al recordar a ese bastardo copia barata del rey de los bastardos, mejor conocido como Sasuke teme —. Mejor se hubiera quedado sola el imbécil la engaño sólo porque no supo que acostarse con un hombre en la misma cama que compartes con tu esposa significa que es infidelidad y eso que leía mucho...

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos molesto, ¿Qué que le importaba a él la vida de los demás?.

— ¿Y porqué tú no te casaste con ella, si tanto te da lastima? .— preguntó cortando el relato innecesario del rubio —. Oh, espera, ya sé porqué .— exclamó como si hubiera recordado algo importante —. Porque estabas ocupado casándote con gente que nunca en tu vida habías visto. Tarado.

— ¡¿Qué?! .— gritó sorprendido por la pregunta —. ¡¿COMO IBA A CASARME CON ELLA?! ¡SIEMPRE PENSÉ QUE TÚ LA AMABAS! Sólo que eras tímido y esas cosas, dattebayo..— le apuntó con el dedo acusador —. Además se lo pedí un millón de veces y me rechazó. Dijo que sólo me veía como amigo .— comentó cabizbajo, un poco triste al recordar la manera en que lo habian rechazado, pero se le pasó y sonrió.

El moreno levantó una ceja —. Estúpido .— le insultó ante semejantes calumnias dichas —. ¿Amarla? ¿A ELLA? .— cuestionó alzando la voz mirando hacia varios lados porque no recordaba en donde se había sentado el rubio y como estaba medio ciego se le complicaba la cosa —. Por si no lo recuerdas dobe, intenté matarla y lo hubiera echo de no ser por cierto usuratonkachi entrometido.

— Si, pero era en tu época de emo vengador.

Naruto recordaba el momento exacto en el que su amigo estuvo apunto de cometer un homicidio delante de sus hermosos y majestuosos ojos azules. No es que tuviera el ego grande el Uzumaki.

— Intentase matar a todo mundo .— le recordó al ex vengador —. No me hubiera extrañado que si lo hubieras conseguido después te hubiera dado un arrepentimiento tan grande que hubieras terminado suicidándote .— se cruzó de brazos malhumorado —. Joder estabas más loco que una cabra 'ttebayo.

— No estaba loco .— se defendió el azabache, bueno ahora tenía canas así que tan azabache no era —. Solo imponía justicia, dobe .— aclaró frunciendo el entrecejo —. ¿Y tú qué? .— preguntó con el propósito de comenzar una pelea —. Tú si estabas loco...

— ¡No estaba loco! .— se defendió pero el Uchiha no le escuchó porque seguía hablando.

— ... Te peleabas con medio mundo por mí y yo sólo quería matarte...

— ¡No podía llegar a ser hokage si no te salvaba primero, TEME!

El Uchiha seguía quejándose como loro porque ya estaba viejo.

— ... ¿Y que hiciste cuando volví ? Casarte como estúpido con cualquier mujer voluminosa que se te atravesaba, pervertido de mierda...

— ¡Pues claro una vez que regresaste tuve que continuar con mi vida, ni iba a quedarme soltero para siempre! .— se levantó de su silla tan abruptamente que sus rodillas sonaron pero como estaba en medio de una pelea verbal con su amigo-rival no le dio importancia a sus cansados huesos —. Ni que hubiera sido gay .— añadió sin razón alguna.

Pero, en ese momento, sintió algo mágico en él cuando terminó de decir la palabra "Gay". Como si hubiera sido iluminado por el Dios todo poderoso del ramen (Que según Naruto era Teuchi) se le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza, quizás el más inteligente que pudo haber tenido jamás.

— ¿Mnh? .— hizo el clásico sonido anciano el cual nadie sabía como interpretar —. Sasuke ¿Tu?...

Naruto se quedó callado unos instantes porque se le había olvidado que iba a decir y recordar era algo difícil para él a esa edad, aunque siempre había tenido problemas para recordar cosas como limpiar, los nombres, respirar... últimamente se le olvida que inhalar y exhalar eran cosas diferentes. Además de que tenía problemas de divagación rápida.

— ¿Yo, qué? .— cuestionó el Uchiha impaciente.

— ¿Ah? ¡Ah si! .— exclamó al recordar que era lo que iba a decir —.¿Eres... gay?...

Se hizo silencio.

— ¿Qué? .— Sasuke fingió demencia —. No te oigo bien .— ahora fingió ancianidad, aunque no tenía para que fingir si ya estaba viejo y sordo.

Naruto abrió la boca poniendo los ojos en blanco —. Dije... .— murmuró saliéndole una venota en la frente —. ¡¿QUE SI ERES GAY, SASUKE?! ¡SORDO DE MIERDA! ¡BIEN QUE ME ESCUCHASTE! .— gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que le diera un ataque asmático que trató de controlar rápidamente con un inhalador que siempre traía en su bolsillo.

— ¡NO ME GRITES QUE ME DEJAS UN JODIDO PITIDO EN LA OREJA PEDAZO DE BURRO! .— le gritó de vuelta a su amigo alzando su bastón amenazante.

Mientras Sasuke gritaba en su trastornada cabeza aparecieron imágenes de él y Naruto con una canción cursi de fondo que no tenía idea de donde la había sacado. El Uchiha, durante todo su vida guardó un secreto en su closet que era tan increíble como el unicornio que le saludaba a unos metros mas allá...¿O era un gato?, bueno la cosa era que Sasuke amaba a Naruto, sí, así de mata pasiones la narración.

— No soy gay .— contestó por fin suspirando derrotado por la falta de determinación que tenía en ese tema. No saben como deseaba el Uchiha decirle a Naruto que lo amaba, pero siempre le daba "miedito" y no le decía nada.

— Si tu lo dices .— se encogió de hombros el rubio y luego abrió los ojos al recordar algo importante —. Oye, oye, oye ¿Te acuerdas de... Izumo? .— ladeó un poco quedándose momentáneamente callado —. Si ese .— afirmó con la cabeza cuando estuvo seguro de que el nombre que habia dicho era el correcto —. Era gay... lo vi follando con Kotetsu en una misión .— comentó por fin con la mirada perdida en la nada, como si quisiese recordar algo más, pero nuevamente no lo hizo así que al diablo. El imbecil ni cuenta de se daba que ya habia dicho eso.

— Hijo de puta .— no puedo evitar insultar a su amigo en voz baja mientras se pasaba una mano frustrado por la cara —. Sigue hablando la misma mierda, aparte de viejo es olvidadizo .— gruñó en murmuros con la mano en la frente —. ¿Porqué me fijé en ti maldita sea ? .— se lamentó.

Naruto que se reía, o eso parecía porque desde mi punto de vista mas que risa parecía atorado con algo —. Jejeje quien lo diría .— si, se estaba riendo —. En fin... aún así no entiendo porque dices que encontraste el amor si nunca te vi con nadie dattebayo .— y como todo viejo normal, volvió a retomar el tema.

— Dije que encontré el amor no que salí con esa persona, dobe.

— ¿Y porque no lo hiciste? .— preguntó —. No me digas que te rechazó .— intuyó "inteligentemente" y no pudo evitar reírse —. ¡JAJAJAJA! ¿Quien lo diría? El gran Sasuke Uchiha fue rechazado... kukuku

— Tsk, no es eso... .— replicó molesto por el echo de que la persona que el quería se burlara abiertamente de él —. Solo que nunca se lo dije a esa persona .— explicó sin pensar y luego se golpeó mentalmente por haber dicho algo como aquello —. Estúpido, deja de meterte en mi vida.

Estaba a punto de preguntar e insistir nuevamente para que le dijera de una vez por todas quien era la chica que le traía loco cuando cayó en cuenta de que Sasuke en ningún momento habia dado alguna pista de que esa persona era mujer... y conocía demasiado bien al Uchiha como para saber que este nunca andaba con rodeos, siempre decía todo directamente, pero ahora no lo habia echo, y si no lo habia echo era porque no se trataba precisamente de una chica, si no de un hombre...

Y la iluminación divina cayó nuevamente sobre el rubio —. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Mierda, siempre lo supe!

Recordó que estaba parado así que se sentó cruzándose de brazos mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

— Jaja soy un puto genio .— se echó flores él solo —. Ah, si Shikamaru estuviera vivo estaría tan orgulloso de mi 'ttebayo. Jeje el muy desgraciado tuvo suerte en morir antes que Temari, ya sabes que siempre decía que quería morir primero que su esposa.

Sasuke alzó una ceja confundido —. ¿De que estas hablando, zopenco?

Esa maravillosa voz grave y desinflada por la edad le llenó de tal satisfacción por dentro que las una de las ultimas dos neuronas que le quedaban chocó con la otra haciéndole reaccionar.

— Pues de que siempre lo supe .— contestó a pesar de que no explicaba a que se refería exactamente con eso —. Y ahora que lo dices lo confirmó.

— Son cosas mías .— gruñó incomodo el moreno al pensar en que quizás Naruto lo habia descubierto —. Ya te dije, deja de meterte en mi vida. Te voy a meter mi bastón por el culo si sigues molestando, tarado.

Naruto se levantó tan abruptamente que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar al Uchiha tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

— ¡NO HASTA QUE LO ADMITAS!

— ¿Admitir qué ? Estúpido .— se removió incomodo para que le soltara —. ¡No te entiendo, habla bien! ¡¿LA PLACA DENTAL SE TE MOVIÓ O QUÉ ?! ¡PORQUE NO TE ENTIENDO NI MADRES !

— ¡ADMITELO, BASTARDO! .— volvió a gritar el rubio zarandeándolo un poco —. Ya lo sé Sasuke... .— le apretó con fuerza los hombros-. ¡LA VERDADERA RAZON POR LA QUE NO LE CONFESASTE TU AMOR A ESA PERSONA!... es... es...

— Este imbécil ya está hablando boberías, no sé porqué le hago caso .— murmuró asustado por el comportamiento del otro —. Puedes, por favor, TERMINAR DE DECIR LO QUE SEA QUE ME QUIERAS DECIR, ¡O TE VOY A SACAR LA MIERDA ! .— le gritó cabreado levantándose a duras penas dispuesto a golpearlo.

— ¡PUES QUE TÚ...! QUE TÚ... TÚ ...tú .— fue bajando la voz mientras ladeaba la cabeza —. ¿Qué? ...espera lo olvide con tus gritos. jeje .— se río rascadose una mejilla —. ¿Que te estaba diciendo?

— ¿Ah? .— cuestionó el moreno —. No te oí.

Volvió a sentarse en la silla tratando de echar andar su cerebro al máximo para hacer memoria. Forzar su mente a su edad. Ya era complicado para Naruto cuando lo hacia en su juventud ahora de anciano se exponía a sufrir algún derrame cerebral en el peor de los casos, pero era un rubio con suerte pues afortunadamente eso no paso. Desgraciadamente fue Interrumpido por el Uchiha cuando intento volver a retomar el tema

— tsk... No dije nada 'ttebayo... .—volvió a sentarse —. Ah, espera ya recordé ...

— No me gustan estas manzanas de ahora, en mis tiempos las manzanas de árbol tenían gusto a árbol, ahora son mas artificiales... — suspiró profundamente, mientras pelaba una manzana que había puesto al lado de una mesita porque tenía la costumbre de poner alguna fruta cerca de él ya que solía darle hambre, y dado que le era difícil moverse, decidía hacerlo así para ahorrarse la vuelta. Pero por desgracia su mala vista que hacia estragos en su diario vivir no le permitió darse cuenta no estaba pelando una manzana de verdad.

— ¿Eh? Teme.. es porque eso no es una manzana de verdad...es de decoración ¿De donde rayos la sacaste? .— preguntó alzando una ceja —. Jejeje Sasuke cada día estas más ciego idiota. — Comenzaba a reír viendo como el Uchiha seguía pelando la falsa manzana a pesar de que le había advertido de esto.

— Imposible, le dije claramente al nieto de Sakura .— no recordaba el nombre del pequeño y no tenía el más mínimo interés de saberlo, porque al fin de cuentas siempre terminaba llamando al mocoso por otros nombres como solían hacerlos los abuelitos que tenían muchos nietos — ... que dejara de traerme manzanas de decoración porque me confundía, así que es imposible que ... — siguió necio y le dio una mordida comenzando a saborearla —. ¡Joder! ¡ES UNA VELA!

— Wuajajajajaja ¡Te lo dije dattebayo! .— soltó unas carcajadas escandalosas al ver como Sasuke escupía los restos de la vela al suelo haciendo una cara de asco —. Pero eres tan terco.. Aparte de ciego, amargado, terco.

— Joder, debió ser el hijo revoltoso de Konohamaru que me cambió las manzanas de lugar, que niño mas irrespetuoso y desubicado... ¿Ah? Te escucho más lejos Naruto. — frunció levemente el ceño al escuchar que la escandalosa voz de su amigo comenzaba a volverse un murmullo.

— ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE GRITE?! ¡PORQUE PUEDO HACERL...cof cof cof... — le dio un ataque de tos de pronto. Cuando gritaba forzando sus pulmones solía pasarle muy seguido, ya que el rubio para todo alzaba la voz y hacía escándalo.

— ¿Eh? ... si que estas mal de salud, usuratonkachi. El cigarro te tiene cagado.

— Oye, yo ni fumo teme... es culpa de Kurama creo que ya esta más viejo que yo... y por eso me dan estos ataques de tos 'ttebayo .— aseguró haciendo un ligero puchero con los labios.

— Los demonios no envejecen, ignorante. Estúpido. — recriminó ante tal comentario idiota del rubio pues este era el contenedor del Kyubi, por lo tanto debía conocer mejor al zorro que él.

— Pues algo tiene este estúpido zorro que me hace toser así .— respondió rascándose la cabeza confundido —. Porque yo aún estoy joven.

— ¿Es verdad lo que contaban por ahí ? .— preguntó cambiando de tema.

— ¿Contaban? ¿Sobre que...? .— cuestionó curioso alzando una ceja.

— Que te divorciabas porque no se te paraba..

— ...

Sasuke sonrió arrogante, al ver como el otro se quedaba callado y su cara era todo un poema.

El Uzumaki se sonrojó violentamente, para luego alzar un puño amenazante y comenzar a gritar alterado —. ¿Q-qué?... ¡¿PERO QUIEN MIERDA DIJO ESAS COSAS?! ...

— Sai, Kiba, el difunto Shikamaru...

— Estúpido, Sai, Kiba... sabía que no debía haber confiado en ellos, ah pero de Shika nunca lo imaginé. ¡AGH! ¡Maldito Shikamaru! .— gritó llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza frustrado —. ¿Como pudo haberme traicionado así? Le dije que no le contara a nadie. Ojala lo pongan a trabajar en el más allá para que se le quite lo vago por traidor.

— Así que de verdad no se te paraba...

— Sólo fueron unas veinte veces...¡Ah! ¡PERO NO FUE CULPA MIA! ¡ME AGARRABAN CANSADO! Joder fui el maldito hokage como veinte años..

— ¿Te han revisado ahí? Puedes tener un problema grave .— el azabache siguió provocándole mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía con su típica sonrisa de lado, ante la incómodo de la situación en la que había metido al blondo.

— No tengo ningún problema 'ttebayo, ya te lo dije. Llegaba cansado a casa, CAN-SA-DO .— recalcó porque creyó que era necesario hacerlo —. No es fácil ser hokage...

— Estabas sentado todo el día engordando el culo. — le recordó hosco —. Pobre mal nacido, morirá sin haber tenido un buen orgasmo .— se lamentó por su amigo negando repetidas veces con la cabeza porque en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo, lo compadecía.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Tú que sabes de mis orgasmos?! .— preguntó enrojecido por la rabia y la vergüenza mientras le apuntaba con el dedo índice para darle mas tensión al asunto —. Apuesto mi capa de Hokage a que tú ni siquiera disfrutaste ni un jodido polvo en tu vida .— se cruzó de brazos en un gesto altanero sonriendo con seguridad —. Tú si morirás sin haber tenido un orgasmo decente .— mencionó un tanto arrogante mientras se tranquilizaba al darse cuenta de esto.

— ¿Quien crees que era el que se acostaba con tus ex esposas, eh? .— preguntó al aire buscando picarlo —. Ellas merecían una "noche de bodas" decente .— vio como el rubio dejaba de sonreír para poner una cara de estúpido y si él hubiera sido otra persona estallaría en carcajadas burlándose de Naruto en ese instante.

— ¡¿QUE DIJISTE, BASTARDO?! ¿TE TIRABAS A MIS ESPOSAS? ¡HIJO DE PUTA! .— gritó levantándose de la silla para encarar al Uchiha. Esa si no se la perdonaba ni en el mas allá.

— Estaba bromeando .— respondió fríamente y luego hizo un gesto agrio, típico de chupa limón —. Que asco una mujer casada y para mas remate tocada por ti... con lo poco que te lavas las manos

— AH... Más te vale que si no, te vuelvo a quebrar tus lentecitos y de pasada te meto ese puñetero bastón en el culo dattebayo .— amenazó volviendo a sentarse, después de suspirar relajadamente.

— No me molestaría... — murmuró para luego carraspear intentando disimular que había escuchado mal, ante el rubio. A pesar de que sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono color carmín —. Digo... no me molestaría meterte este bastón por el culo.

— ¿Eh?...— exclamó confundido unos segundos —. Jaja ya quisieras, mi culo es sagrado ® .— luego de decir la marca reservada de todo seme decidió cambiar de platica de nuevo, entrando en terrenos peligrosos, viendo de reojo al azabache —. Oye Sasuke, hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte...

— Mi serpiente murió .— murmuró de pronto con la mirada perdida en la nada —. ¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo ?

— Si... — volteó a mirarlo medio asustado —. ¿Qué? ¿Quien murió? ¿Te refieres a Orochimaru? .— cuestionó confundido porque a veces el Uchiha no se expresaba bien y no sabía de que exactamente estaba hablando — Ese tipo murió desde hace años, no me digas que apenas te estas dando cuenta. Maldito pedófilo, nunca me cayó bien como te veía y te hablaba Sasuke-kun... Sasuke -kun...

— ¿Orochimaru? .— alzó una ceja mientras ladeaba la cabeza —. Su nombre me suena... de seguro ya estas hablando porquerías como siempre .— aseguró frunciendo las cejas para luego recordar algo —. Oye Naruto, ¿Te acuerdas de la chica esa, la que se peinaba como espantapájaros y era amiga de Konohamaru ?... Es lesbiana.. la ví dándole un beso a la hermana de Hinata. — puso las dos manos en su bastón, recordando que las descubrió dándose un buen lote, cuando regresaba al barrio Uchiha en una esquina a altas horas de la madrugada.

— ¿Qué? Mmm... no la recuerdo ¿Hinata? ¿Quien rayos es Hinata?... también me suena. No lo sé Sasuke, es que he conocido tantas mujeres ya sabes que soy muy popular y después de la guerra ninja todas querían con el héroe de Konoha, dattebayo .— Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso de si mismo.

Sasuke guardó silencio unos segundo —. ¿Cual guerra ? .— preguntó intrigado y un poco confuso.

— ¡¿GUERRA?! .— exclamó levantándose rápidamente de su asiento y al instante se escuchó quizá un hueso que crujió pero el rubio no le tomó importancia, debido a la excitación —. ¡¿Donde?! ¡¿DONDE?! ¡Tengo que detenerlos! Rápido Sasuke, Usa tú sharingan .— pidió llevándose una mano por encima de los ojos para taparse el sol que no le dejaba ver bien —. No logró ver al enemigo...

Sasuke, al instante y sin pensarlo activo el Sharingan —. ¡Ah! ¡Mis ojos ! ... un segundo... ¡No estamos en guerra usuratonkachi !

— ¡SASUKE! ¡¿Estas bien dattebayo?! Joder ¿En que mierda estas pensando? Idiota. No puedes usar el sharingan, recuerda que te hace daño en los ojos, teme .— el rubio negó con la cabeza varias veces, regañando a su mejor amigo por semejante estupidez sin saber que el mismo lo había orillado a esto debido a sus lagunas mentales, que si seguían así todo parecía indicar que el Héroe de Konoha, probablemente terminaría con Alzheimer.

— ¡¿Quien fue el imbécil que me dijo que lo activara ?! .— gritó alterado el Uchiha, sintiendo arder los ojos, mientras se los tallaba un poco tratando de mitigar el dolor que sufría —. ¡¿Ah, quien ?! .— insistió —. Enserio... dímelo... se me olvidó quien fue

— Pfff... — resopló frustrado —. No cabe duda que ya estas viejo, teme ... se te olvidan las cosas.

— ¿A quien llamas viejo, abuelo ? .— Protestó terriblemente indignado al blondo, mirando hacia el lado contrario de donde este se encontraba.

Ignoró el hecho de que lo llamaron abuelo —. Oye Sasuke antes de que se te olvide hasta tu nombre hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte.

— Llevas toda la tarde tratando de preguntarme algo y dices que es a mí al que se le olvidan las cosas.

— Es que no me dejas terminar... Quiero preguntarte.. — Naruto suspiró profundamente armándose del valor necesario para hacerle la pregunta que deseaba haberle echo tiempo atrás, sin darse cuenta que hacia media hora le había cuestionado lo mismo —. ¿Que si eres gay, Sasuke? — tragó saliva pesadamente, sintiendo se corazón latir a mil por hora.

— ¿De nuevo con eso ? .— preguntó molesto por la insistencia —. Que no lo soy. NO LO SOY... — aseguró para luego en un leve murmullo que no llegó a oídos del rubio añadir —. tanto.

— ¿No lo eres? .— le cuestionó una vez más, pensando que quizá el moreno no deseaba salir del closet, por lo que tenía que seguirlo presionando para que confesara —. Pues siempre lo pensé porque no saliste con nadie... Oye, oye, oye ¿Te acuerdas de... Izumo? .— ladeó un poco quedándose momentáneamente callado —. Si ese .— afirmó con la cabeza cuando estuvo seguro de que el nombre que había dicho era el correcto —. Era gay... lo ví follando con Kotetsu en una misión .— comentó por fin con la mirada perdida en la nada, como si quisiese recordar algo más, pero no lo hizo así que al diablo.

— ¡PUTA MADRE, ME LO HAS DICHO MAS DE 20 VECES... HOY! .— Sasuke, ya estaba completamente desesperado de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez.

— ¡OYE NO ME GRITES BASTARDO! ¡No creas que todos estamos igual de sordos que tu BAKA! .— alegó alzando un puño amenazante.

Como Sasuke estaba medio sordo, o más bien harto sordo, escuchó otra cosa —. ¿QUE DIJISTE DE MI MADRE, IMBÉCIL?! .

— ¿Ah? Yo no dije nada de tu madre...

— ¿Ah ? .— miró hacia la nada —. Mi serpiente murió, la atropelló el carruaje del señor feudal

— Pues se lo tenía bien merecido era una arrastrada .— comentó con aparente rencor —. ¿A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre tener una serpiente de mascota, teme? Bueno si te hace sentir mejor lo siento mucho...

— Obvio que se arrastran, dobe. ¿Que crees ? ¿Que mágicamente le salen patas cuando quieren moverse ?. Tarado .— el moreno chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos en un claro gesto de fastidio.

Naruto hizo un puchero infantil, sintiéndose avergonzado —. Ya, ya lo sé... No tienes que recordarlo.. bien Sasuke antes de que se me olvide, viene para contarte algo...

— Si me sales con tu "oye oye ¿Recuerdas a ...ese tipo?" Te pateó .— gruñó molesto el moreno, temiendo que el otro fuera a continuar platicando el jodido relato de los homosexuales en la aldea.

— ¿Cual tipo? No se de que hablas...— Naruto vio confundido a su mejor amigo, al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza —. ¡Ah! Hablando de tipos .. ¿Te acuerdas de... Izumo? .— sonrió burlón —. Era gay... lo ví follando con Kotetsu en una misión .

— ¿De verdad ? .— abrió los ojos sorprendido ante tal revelación ya que el moreno tuvo una laguna mental y había olvidado que el Uzumaki no dejo de decir lo mismo como perico desde que llegó a visitarlo ese día —. No me lo habías contado, ¿Quien lo diría de Izumo y de Kotetsu?

— Si y eso no es nada... la hermana de Hinata .— asintió con la cabeza teniendo un momento de lucidez.- Es lesbiana...

— ¡LO SÉ, ME LO HABIAS DICHO MAS DE 20 VECES... AYER ! .— gruñó sin darse cuenta que habia sido él quien dijo eso y Naruto solo lo estaba repitiendo, mientras una venita en la frente le palpitaba y agarró su bastón para golpear con fuerza la cabeza del rubio, deseando que se le acomodara su atrofiado cerebro —. Gente olvidadiza... toda la culpa la tiene la guerra anterior .— se quejó como el anciano que era recordando a su general Madara Uchiha que en paz descanse.

— ¡ITEEEEEEEEE! .— gritó quedándose aturdido por un momento debido al golpe —. ¿PORQUE ME GOLPEAS? ¡YO NO HICE NADA! .— reclamó furioso levantándose de su silla para quitarle los lentes al Uchiha y volverlos a quebrar vengándose de él de forma infantil, porque a pesar de los años, el héroe de Konoha nunca maduro por completo.

— ¡Ahh! .— al darse cuenta de esto el Uchiha en actitud desesperada comenzó a mover el bastón intentado lastimar al Uzumaki que esquivaba este con gran agilidad aprovechándose que el otro no veía nada —. ¡Deja de moverte idiota ! ¡CON MIS LENTES NADIE SE METE !

Naruto se trataba de contener la risa mientras no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro para evitar ser golpeado —. Jejeje ¿Que pasa teme? ¿No ves nada? ¡Usa tu sharingan! Wuajajajaja

— Tsk. ¿Y a ti que te pasa ? ¿Estas de mal humor porque no te has tirado a nadie ?¡Usa tu pene ! Oh verdad que es flojo y no se levanta...

— ¿Eh? .— se quedó callado analizando lo que habia osado decir el Uchiha de su virilidad —. ¡CLARO QUE SE LEVANTA! ¡¿Quieres que te lo demuestre y te lo meta por el culo para que te des cuenta que si funciona dattebayo?!

— ...

El rubio percibió un silencio incomodó y no fue difícil darse cuenta que su amigo está vez si lo había escuchado a la perfección pues sólo estaban hablando a gritos y las mejillas sonrojadas de este lo delataban.

— ... — el Uchiha mando a la mierda, toda la anterior conversación que tuvieron a lo largo del día, guardando silencio, sintiendo su cara arder de vergüenza.

— ¡¿Qué?! ... Sasuke... te estoy hablando ... — le llamó quizá pensando que pasaba por uno de esos repentinos momentos de sordera, al darse cuenta que no fue así balbuceo torpemente —. E-espera un momento... T-tú q-quieres que y-yo... ¡¿Sasuke, eres gay?!

— ¡QUE NO! .— dijo poniéndose nervioso para luego morder su labio inferior, evitando la mirada del rubio que a pesar de su vista dañada, sabía bien que la tenía puesta sobre él. Decidió no seguir ocultándolo así que se armó de valor, ya que a la edad que tenían cualquiera de los dos podría amanecer muerto al día siguiente —. Solo...ahh... — suspiró resignado —. Solo me gustas tú .— dijo por último y ahora las mejillas de Naruto se sonrojaron violentamente.

— ¿Q-que?! E-es ¿En serio? .— abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido y quedó boquiabierto por un momento ante la confesión echa por su mejor amigo, casi hermano —. Sasuke... tú... ¿Has estado enamorado de mi todo este tiempo? .— cuestionó sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado y rogándole a Kami Sama no sufrir un infarto en ese momento ya que sería desastroso y quizá muy traumático para Sasuke, el pobre ya había sufrido mucho en su vida. La mente del Uzumaki comenzó atar cabos —. Entonces yo soy la persona ... que nunca se lo confesaste.

— No me digas .— rodó los ojos mientras hablaba en un tono obvio tratando de quitarse la vergüenza de encima —. Si, eres tú ¿Y que con eso?

— ¡¿Porqué nunca me lo dijiste, Idiota?! ¡Y dejaste que me casará con cualquier chica que se me pusiera enfrente 'ttebayo! .— reclamó medio histérico para después lamentarse —. ¡Mierda! Y pensar que a varias tipas les pagué para casarse conmigo... joder .— pasó sus manos entre sus cabellos blondos frustrado.

— ¿Les pagaste? .— alzó su típica ceja mirándolo como maldecía a diestra y siniestra su irremediable estupidez. Algo le decía que quizá su antiguo sensei Hatake Kakashi estuvo detrás de todo eso —. Pero que triste... pobre dobe. ¿Y para qué querías que te lo dijera ? Es obvio que nunca iba a conseguir algo si te lo decía.

— Si, les pague... -Resoplo resignado, pues ya no había marcha atrás y aún no existía algún jutsu para regresar el tiempo y recuperar hasta su último ryo perdido —. Lo hice porque tenía la esperanza de que cuando me vieras casándome con alguien tú.. No sé ¡Impidieras la boda o algo! ¡Que se yo! Me dieras una maldita señal de que también sentías lo mismo...

— No sé si te escuche bien... ¿Que dijiste ? .— ahora si era consecuencia de su sordera.

— Eh, tsk... Maldita sea .— desesperado se acercó a callar la boca de quien fue la primera persona con la que se dio su primer beso — ... Grábate esto sordo de mierda... ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI TAMBIEN SIENTE LO MISMO POR TI! ¡SIEMPRE LO HA SENTIDO! .— gritó con todas las fuerzas que tenía como en su juventud —. Yo...te amo Sasuke. Lo he echo en secreto todos estos años.

Hubo un silencio incómodo que duro aproximadamente algunos tres minutos en los que no se dijeron nada.

— ¡¿Y TUVISTE QUE ESPERAR A QUE EL PENE YA NO SIRVIERA PARA DECÍRMELO?! .— el ex vengador fue el que rompió el hielo gritando furioso —. ¡HIJO DE PUTA, TE LLEVO ESPERANDO AÑOS! .— estaba tan cabreado que comenzó a formar el Chidori para atacar al héroe de Konoha.

— Si, fui un imbécil... pero tú también lo fuiste así que los dos tenemos la culpa...— comenzaba a excusarse tranquilamente hasta que vio al Uchiha con intenciones de electrocutarlo —. ¡Espera, Sasuke! ¡¿Qué crees que haces, bastardo?! ¡Te ordeno que deshagas ese Chidori ahora mismo!

Sasuke no le escuchó por que estaba enojado y enojarse le aumentaba la sordera así que le tiró el Chidori encima para luego viendo que no sería suficiente con eso gritarle todo lo que se le ocurriera en ese momento —. ¡¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LA GRAVEDAD DE TU ERROR ?! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE PODEMOS HACER A ESTA EDAD ES TOMARNOS DE LAS MANOS! .— le recordó enojado y luego cayó en cuenta de que habia dicho algo que fácilmente se podía malinterpretar por lo que se sonrojó —. No es que quiera otra cosa...— murmuró cohibido —. Ni tampoco quiero tomarte de las manos, que asco, nunca te las lavas dobe .— añadió.

— No... había pensado en eso .— dijo levantándose del suelo, después de haberse recuperado del Chidori, alabado sea Kurama que si no fuera por zorro ya estaría en el otro mundo debido a su vejez. Cayó en un estado de desesperación, después de eso —. ¡BUAAA... MORIRÉ VIRGEN! ¡No puede ser posible! ¡¿PORQUE?! ¡Kami Sama! ¡¿Que te hice?! ¡¿Que hice para merecer esto?! .— totalmente desesperado se tiró al suelo de rodillas mientras se jalaba el cabello ya canoso por la edad sacándose varios pelos por culpa de su histeria.

— Que NO hiciste, DOBE .— recalco el moreno cruzándose de brazos —. ¿Y ahora que ? ¿Vamos a ser abuelos homosexuales juntos?

— ¿Abuelos homosexuales? jejejeje que gracioso ttebayo .— rió ante el comentario dejando de lado la actitud de mártir —. Viejo serás tú .— se rehusaba aceptar su edad avanzada de 72 años — ... A mi todavía se me para.. — Dijo sin pensar para luego abrir los ojos exasperado —. ¿Ah? ¡A mi todavía se me para! .— alzó la voz emocionado —. ¡Amanecí con una erección esta mañana!

— ¿Eh? .— exclamó completamente dislocado. Dio un saltó en su sillita cuando Naruto se volteó hacia él mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados —. ¡¿Que rayos te pasa, estúpido?! .— preguntó alterado quizás intuyendo lo que el otro quería decir y lo comprobó cuando este te acercó lentamente hacia él — ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES !

Naruto poco dispuesto a dejar escapar a su arrugada presa corrió a agarrarlo con sus brazos alzándolo cual príncipe a una princesa, claro que a un príncipe no le habría dado un dolor de espalda en ese momento, pero ignoró la punzada en su columna —. Jejee kukuku te voy a demostrar que podemos hacer algo más que tomarnos de las mano .— le dijo moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

Y tomando fuerzas de quien sabe donde, Naruto corrió hacia el interior de la casa lanzando al Uchiha a la cama que hizo un ruido escandaloso como si se fuera a quebrar y rápidamente se desvistió por completo mientras se frotaba las manos pervertidamente sonriendo de la misma manera al ver que Sasuke temblaba con el rostro completamente rojo. Sin mas se ubicó encima de él para comerle la boca restregando su cuerpo con el del otro esperando motivar a su entrepierna… después de varios minutos de besos y caricias en todos lados, no consiguió la tan anhelada erección que quería.

— Entonces... ¿Nos vamos a sentar de nuevo afuera ? .— sugirió poniéndose la ropa que se habia sacado al ver que no pasaría nada —... y quizás tengamos algo de acción... ¡CUANDO NOS TOMEMOS DE LAS MANOS, USURATONKACHI! ¡NO PODEMOS HACER NADA MAS IMBÉCIL! .— reclamó enojado.

— ¡No, no, no! necesito viagra! ¡RÁPIDO! .— gritó desesperado esperando a que apareciera mágicamente la tal pastillita azul entrando en pánico al ver que el Uchiha se ponía de pie para salir de la casa —. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Se despertó de golpe sentándose abruptamente mientras oía el eco de lo que acababa de gritar producto de la ausencia de cortinas que obstruyeran la acústica. Se llevo una mano a su cara sudorosa, completamente agitado.

— Fue… fue un sueño…'ttebayo — murmuró sin poder creer lo que acababa de soñar.

Pestañeó unas cuantas veces como asimilando la situación y tan abrupto como su despertar salió de la cama y corrió como desquiciado por toda la aldea, como no se habia puesto zapatos pasaba a pisar un montón de porquerías, incluso habia pisado a un caracol.

— ¡NO FUE MI INTENSIÓÓN! .— gritó lamentándose por el caracol recién asesinado por él pero como tenía prisa dejó la carga de conciencia para mas tarde, ya se le aparecería el caracol en sueños a perturbarlo.

— ¡MIERDA!

Más adelante habian un montón de borrachos dormidos en el suelo por lo que tuvo que saltar a cada uno de ellos como si fueran obstáculos. No pudo evitar el impulso de patear al último borracho que saltó, ¡Es que se habia movido y por su culpa se cae de cara al suelo! ¡¿ACASO SUS MADRES NO LE ENSEÑARON A COMO DORMIR APROPIADAMENTE EN LA CALLE?! . Cuando por fin llegó a su destino soltó el suspiro mas hondo que pudo y se acercó al "campo de batalla"

— ¡Sasuke! .— gritó desesperado golpeando la madera de la puerta con el puño cerrado —. ¡SASUKE! ¡ABRE BASTARDO, SÉ DONDE VIVES! .— ahora no solo golpeaba la puerta si no la pateaba enojado al ver que el teme no le abría.

Escuchó en medio de su histeria el sonido de varios cerrojos abrirse, se separó de la puerta con el pulso acelerado viendo como esta se abría con un terrorífico sonido oxidado y tragó saliva nervioso al ver a la bruja, digo el Uchiha, al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES, USURATONKACHI?! .— preguntó con el puño en alto emanando chakra eléctrico.

Casi lloró de la emoción al ver al moreno, con su piyama, el pelo un poco despeinado pero de un intenso color negro y no gris como en su sueño, pero lo que terminó de despabilarlo fue cuando se concentró en su cara lisa …sin ninguna arruga.

— ¡Sasuke! .— gritó emocionado —. ¡ERES JOVEN TTEBAYO! .— exclamó feliz para luego agarrarlo de la cintura bruscamente atrayéndolo hacia él para darle un beso apasionado, con lengua incluida.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido con el cuerpo paralizado, cuando la lengua del rubio buscó colarse en su boca reaccionó empujando al rubio —. ¡¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA ?! .— preguntó confundido y algo aturdido, con la respiración acelerada y el pulso descontrolado.

— ¡Ahhh! Teme! ¡NO VAS A CREER LO QUE ME PASO! .— estaba tan emocionado que no dudó en abrazar nuevamente al azabache ignorando el respingó que dio este cuando lo hizo —. Ahh tuve un sueño fue algo loco… ¡Pero fue el mejor sueño de mi vida! .— y volvió a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

El moreno se volvió a sorprender pero esta vez reaccionó mas rápido aguantándose las ganas de corresponder la caricia.

— ¡A-alejate, USURATONKACHI! .— le exigió empujando a Naruto y rompiendo el abrazo —. ¡NO SÉ QUE RAYOS TE PASA PERO DEJA DE BESARME, USURATONKACHI !

— ¡No puedo! .— replicó demasiado alegre y tranquilo para ser alguien a quien el Uchiha podría calcinar fácilmente —. ¡Es que estoy muy feliz dattebayo! Es por el sueño que tuve .— y tan rápido como su padre agarró al azabache por la cintura nuevamente para dejarlo mas pegado a su cuerpo —. No me vas creer pero en el éramos ancianos. — comenzó a contarle hablándole prácticamente en los labios haciendo que el otro se estremezca un poco —. Tú ya no podías ver ¡usadas lentes por el sharingan, yo aún me movía bien pero tenía lagunas mentales, tu serpiente moría, sakura Chan se había casado con Sai, te comías una vela en forma de manzana, y y...

El Uchiha le miró descolocado por un momento —. ¿De que rayos estas hablando ?... No me digas que estuviste fumando algo...

— ¿Que? .— abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar esa tontería para luego negar repetidas veces con la cabeza —. !No digas estupideces! ¡Yo no fume nada imbécil!. — arrugó la nariz ofendido pero luego suavizó su expresión —. Sasuke tengo que decirte algo muy importante...

El nombrado se sonrojó levemente ante la sensualidad que de su amigo y su aliento a ajo que le hizo arrugar la nariz.

— Si me vas a volver a pedir que sea tu padrino de bodas ya te dije que tenía que pensarlo, dobe .— dijo tratando de soltarse, pensando en que quizás el rubio se habia vuelto loco.

Naruto rodó los ojos — Jejeje no vengo a pedirte eso Idiota ...

— ¿Te das cuenta la hora que es ? ¡Son las siete de la mañana, idiota ! .— Sasuke ya no sabía de que forma echar a ese maniático de su casa, le estaba comenzando a asustar —. Vete a dormir y cuando se te pase la tontera me hablas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Las siete de la mañana? .— cuestionó mirando el cielo notando lo oscuro que estaba aún —. Joder tenía rato que no despertaba tan temprano .— ladeó la cabeza olvidándose momentáneamente de la razón por la que estaba ahí para luego caer en cuenta que Sasuke lo hacia para distraerlo —. ¡BAH, No importa! Ahhh! ¡Teme no me interrumpas de nuevo! ¡Escucha bien lo que tengo que decir!.— le amenazó agarrandolo de los hombros para que no huyera —. No vengo a pedir que seas mi padrino .— murmuró nervioso para luego inclinarse y tomar cariñosamente una de las manos blancas y aterciopeladas —. Vengo a pedirte que seas el Novio. Sasuke, te amo… Cásate conmigo .— pidió arrodillado como todo el príncipe que era en su imaginación esperando a que su princesa le respondiera con palabras cariñosas…

— Vete a dormir .— contestó cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Se quedó unos segundos en shock mientras una de esas pelotas de paja que salían en las películas de vaqueros pasaba delante de él junto con un viento mas frío que la mierda.

— ¿Qu-qué? ... ¡AHH!.— bastante cabreado hizo un rassengan y derribó la maldita condenada e hija de puta puerta —. ¡No pienso irme a dormir , Idiota! .— vociferó entrando a la casa a zancadas mientras apretaba los dientes.

— Tsk, ¿Que haces imbécil? La puerta cuenta como reliquia familiar, estúpido .— se quejó el Uchiha viendo su puerta destruida.

— ¿No escuchaste? ¡Acabo de confesarte que te amo, Maldito infeliz!

— ¿Y porqué tendría que creerte si te vas a casar ? ¡Deja de jugar y vete !

— ¡Tienes que créeme Sasuke !¡Te amo! Dattebayo .— confesó sonrojándose un poco mientras le miraba de la forma mas seria que podía —. No estoy jugando... !Maldita sea! sigues igual de sordo que en el sueño bastardo... !Por Kami Sama! te dije que tuve un sueño!

— No estoy sordo... Joder .— replicó para luego quedarse callado con aspecto pensativo — . ¿Lo dices enserio ? .— preguntó inseguro el Uchiha

— ¿Lo del sueño? Si te dije que lo acabo de tener y desperté hace una hora...

— No eso, estúpido .— gruñó por lo bajo frunciendo el entrecejo — . No me hagas activar el sharingan.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos sin entender a que venia eso — . ¿Entonces? .— cuestionó — . Y ya no deberías usar tanto el sharingan, porque cuando seas viejo necesitarás lentes dattebayo..

Tsk .— se llevó ambas manos para masajearse las sienes — . Si que estas fallado de la cabeza, dobe... .— le dijo para luego voltear la mirada un poco sonrojado y decir en voz baja — .Tsk, eso que dijiste... Que me amabas

Los ojos azules brillaron de felicidad.

— ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a eso? .— exclamó llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza nervioso — . Si, te amo Sasuke, siempre lo he echo sólo que no me había dado cuenta, o no quería aceptarlo porque ya sabes somos hombres y sería raro .— confesó con una sonrisa — . pero gracias al sueño me dí cuenta de muchas cosas y quiero que sepas que no me importa lo que piensen los demás, ni que seamos la primera pareja gay que sale del closet en Konoha .— inevitablemente no pudo aguantar un ligera risa al pensar en gente saliendo de un closet como si se tratara de Narnia — . Ya no pienso seguir ocultando esto que siento por ti, ni engañándome a mi mismo... porque sabes bien que odio alas personas que se mienten a si mismas .— se acercó cuidadosamente al moreno y lo estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos.

El Uchiha se quedó callado haciéndole sufrir internamente.

— ¿Y quien dijo que te correspondía? .— dijo de pronto el Uchiha sin moverse de donde estaba.

— ¿Q-que? ¿T-tu?... ¿No sientes lo mismo por mi? .— cuestionó con la voz apagada y entristeciendo la mirada, sintiendo una punzada muy fea en el pecho, pero aún así tenia la esperanza de que Sasuke solo estaba haciendo su papel de bastardo y no lo decía enserio —. Je, Claro que me correspondes .— aseguró con ánimos renovados — . Lo soñé... tú sientes lo mismo por mi

Sasuke rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada.

Motivado al no escuchar una negativa acercó su rostro al de Sasuke para darle un beso tierno sorprendiéndose al ser correspondido de la misma manera, cosa que le hizo inmensamente feliz.

— Se que también estas enamorado de mi Sasuke .— dijo ahora seguro de que estaba en lo correcto — . Respóndeme una cosa...

El moreno frunció el entrecejo incomodo — . ¿Que quieres ahora ?

— No pensabas ir a mi boda hoy ¿cierto? .— preguntó sonriendo sensualmente y mirándolo con determinación.

— No, tengo que limpiar la casa .— mintió tratando de soltarse del abrazo — . Porque el cartero vendrá a dejar las armas que encargué...

— Mientes.

El Uchiha se sonrojó al sentir que el rubio aumentaba la fuerza con que lo abrazaba para impedir que se soltara. Tsk, ese dobe, ¿Desde cuando tenía tanta fuerza?.

— ¡Esta bien, esta bien ! .— confesó cohibido queriendo que la tierra se lo tragase en ese momento. Pero orgullo ante todo Sasuke — . ¿Y qué si no iba a tu estúpida boda, dobe ? .— preguntó retadoramente.

— Se exactamente porque no ibas a ir, teme .— contestó burlonamente sin quitar esa sonrisa que podía dejar ciego a cualquiera.

— Porque tú novia es fea... al igual que tú y toda la gente que asistirá a esa porquería.

— !Mientes! !SE BIEN QUE NO IRAS PORQUE NO SOPORTAS VERME CASANDOME CON ALGUIEN QUE NO ERES TU, SASUKE!

Una de las oscuras cejas se levantó indignada — . Porfavor, ¿Yo, sufrir por ti ? .— cuestionó casi carcajeándose — . Tonterías... solo me da pereza ir... y a ese chica no le queda bien el vestido de novia que compró .— dijo lo último en un murmullo.

— ¿Pereza? .— cuestionó para nada convencido — . ¿Y desde cuando tu tienes pereza ? ¿Que se te metió el espíritu de Shikamaru? — entrecerró los ojos molesto — No digas estupideces Sasuke, jjejeje ¿Crees que el vestido no le queda bien? .— río — . Entonces deberías ir ala boda y ponértelo tú 'ttebayo ¿Que dices?

— Sal de mi casa.

— Jejeje ¡Sólo era una broma! .— se apresuró a corregir al ver la cara que ponía el otro — . Es obvio que no te quedaría tu... tienes los hombros más anchos,. Mmm .— se atrevió a palpar descaradamente todo el contorno del Uchiha haciendo que este gruñera molesto con la cara roja — . Aunque la cintura que te cargas .— se relamió los labios sintiendo una puntada en su entrepierna debatiéndose mentalmente en sí decirle o no al Uchiha que quería darle por todos los orificios de su cuerpo —. Joder, Sasuke estas más bueno que el ramen con pan.

— Te vas o te boto, elige.

Naruto abrió los ojos exasperado al ver lo cruel que seguía siendo el Uchiha con él a pesar de que acababa de confesarle que lo amaba y todas esas porquerías que se dice la gente cuando se quieren mucho — . ¡No,no,no, Espera! ¿Porque me corres? .— preguntó confundido cuando sintió que le empujaban. ¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese teme?! —. ¡No me pienso ir! Por lo menos no hasta que admitas que me amas .— dijo decidido poco dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

— ¡Deja de fastidiarme! .— trataba de sacarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero el estúpido seguía ahí parado como roca — . ¡No te amo !... yo... creo que te quiero.. un poco .— siguió dándole vueltas al asunto porque tenía un orgullo que mantener.

El Uzumaki ya más molesto que antes impide que lo sacaran cruelmente sujetando los brazos del azabache para que dejara de empujarlo — . ¡Sasuke! Esta bien, me voy... si tan seguro estas que no me amas, entonces será mejor que me case con… ella .— no recordó su nombre pero al diablo, ya lo sabría cuando el padre los nombrara en la ceremonia — . Sólo espero que no te arrepientas... Y olvida lo que te dije de ser padrino, no tienes que ir. Es más no quiero que asistas a la boda, ni siquiera te quiero ver cerca de ahí .— y tan arisco como el propio Sasuke le soltó mandándole una última mirada para dejarle en claro de que hablaba en serio.

Sasuke se quedó ahí, con los sentimientos a flote. Se mordió los labios indeciso, Naruto le habia dado dos opciones, dejarlo ir o quedarse con él. Al final dejó de ser la reina del drama y se decidió a hacer algo bueno en su vida.

— Tsk... ¿Y bien ? .— preguntó después de un rato frunciendo el entrecejo — . ¿Donde está el anillo que demuestra que de verdad me amas, dobe ?

No esta de más decir que Naruto se sorprendió mucho por la extraña pregunta —. ¡Que? No tengo ningún anillo aquí... ¿Porque? ¿Has cambiando de opinión dattebayo?

— Si, si, como sea .— respondió desviando la mirada avergonzado — . Y-yo también te... amo... — debía admitir que le costó mas que la mierda decir eso.

— ¡AHHHH! !LO SABIA! GENIAL! . — gritó emocionado alzándolo por la cintura con esa fuerza de macho alfa que tenía mientras lo hacia girar en el aire y darle un beso en los labios paseando sus manos descaradamente por todo el trasero, muy buen trasero por cierto, del Uchiha — . ¡Ahh teme! ¡Cásate conmigo! .— volvió a decir más emocionado que antes sin dejar de acariciar "sin querer" las redondas nalgas a su disposición.

— Oye, oye, ¡OYE! .— alegó indignado por los toques poco sanos pegándole un coscorrón en la cabeza al idiota con la cara roja por la vergüenza — . Vamos mas despacio ¿Quieres ? ... Tsk, no sé que clase de chicos crees que soy .— sonó gay, pero no le importó.

— ¡ITEE! .— se quejó escandalosamente llevándose las manos a la zona afectada — . !Ah lo siento ! jejeje pero respóndeme lo que te pregunte .— pidió nervioso riendo como imbecil.

— Yo que sepa no que recuerde no me has preguntado nada, estúpido .— gruñó el moreno.

— Sordo de mierda ¡VAN COMO UN MILLON DE VECES QUE TE DIGO QUE TE CASES CONMIGO, TEME!

— ¡ESA NO ES UNA PREGUNTA, IDIOTA RETARDADO !

— ¿Ah?! .— cuestionó poniendo a trabajar la memoria para recordar las veces que le habia pedido al Uchiha casarse con él, estaba seguro que le habia echo la pregunta, luego de minutos de concentración cayó en cuenta que efectivamente poco menos le estaba ordenando al bastardo casarse con él —. ¡Tienes razón! ... jeje je .— rápidamente se puso en plan princesa y se hincó —. Sasuke Uchiha ¿Quieres ser mi novio? Porque primero debemos ser novios antes de casarnos .— sonrió oliendo que algo estaba mal —. Aunque pensándolo bien para que vamos ser novios si ya nos conocemos de antes .— ahora estaba confundido, ¿No sería lo mismo casarse que ser novios?, no sabia que hacer y para mas remate tenia que decidirse rápido porque las piernas comenzaban a tiritarle de tanta estar en esa posición de galán conquista princesas de disney.

Sasuke dejó salir un suspiro, negar que estaba emocionado en cierta forma sería mentira, pero aun así tenía que hacerle ver al rubio que casarse así como así no era una gran idea —. Pero no nos conocemos en el ámbito romántico, dobe... nunca hemos tenido una conversación sin pelearnos... además... somos hombres ¿Que dirá la sociedad ? ...¿Que pasara con tu sueño de ser hokage ? .— preguntó temeroso de que el rubio se fuera a arrepentir después de haberle dicho eso.

— ¿Eh? ¡Pues eso no importa! .— gritó eufórico mandando el carajo el puesto de Hokage que siempre quiso —. ¡A LA MIERDA LA SOCIEDAD! ¡YO TE AMO SASUKE!. — chilló, si chilló tan fuerte que casi quebró las ventanas de la lujosa mansión Uchiha —. Y todas las parejas pelean, Pero tienes razón ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita jejeje .— se levantó algo acalambrado y se rascó la cabeza —. Creo que debemos esperar para casarnos después de todo tenemos apenas dieciocho años dattebayo

— Tsk, piensa en los niños, estúpido. No podemos tener hijos .— le recordó el Uchiha.

— ¿Mnh? No había pensado en eso.. ¡Oye, oye! ¡¿Estas buscando excusas para no estar conmigo?!

— No, creo .— se quedó callado un momento, pensando en su sueño de querer renacer el clan, pff ¡¿Para qué traer más miseria al mundo?! Si Naruto habia renunciado a su sueño él también podía hacerlo —. supongo que será el sacrificio que tendré que hacer para estar contigo...

— Aw, que tierno Sasuke.

— Muérete.

— ¿Entonces? .— hizo una pausa incomoda el rubio —. ¿Ya somos novios? jeje jeje .— cuestionó nervioso porque el Uchiha era medio bipolar y fácilmente podía haber cambiado de opinión.

A Sasuke le salió un tic en la ceja —. S-si...

— ¡Ahhhh! Sasuke te amo! .— y tan eufórico como prometía su apellido se lanzó hacia él botándolo al piso haciendo que rodaran como imbeciles por toda la sala, besándose como animales salvajes o troncos de árbol en época de apareamiento…

— Tsk, ¿Porque tienes que ser tan cariñoso, dobe ? .— se quejó en voz baja mientras se sobaba un brazo ya que al caer al suelo se habia golpeado con este, pero estaba feliz así que no regañaría, por ahora.

— No puedo evitarlo, siento que debo mostrarte cuanto te quiero .— le dijo con una sonrisa sensual y tranquila mientras le acariciaba los cabellos negros de su ahora pareja olvidándose que estaban acostados en el suelo de lo que parecía ser la cocina y las baldosas eran tan helados como un maldito refrigerador.

— Maldito maricón.

— ¿Mnh? Oye, no me digas así tan feo teme.. — dijo resentido haciendo un puchero mientras seguía dándole cariñito al otro porque sabia que Sasuke nunca tuvo cariño por parte de nadie y podía jurar que su madre trató de abortarlo.

Se quedaron así un rato, mirándose como enfermos mentales el uno al otro mientras corazoncitos invisibles volaban alrededor de la cocina.

— ¿Y que harás con tu novia ? .— pero como siempre tan bastardo Sasuke reventó todos los corazoncitos con esa pregunta.

— ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! tengo que decirle que no la amo y por eso no puedo casarme con ella jejeje ¿Me acompañas? .— preguntó como si nada totalmente tranquilo.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja —. ¿Para qué? .— cuestionó. Aunque le pareció la oportunidad perfecta para ver sufrir a alguien, ya que hace mucho tiempo no veía destrucción y sufrimiento, y ya extrañaba algo de eso —. Esta bien, pero si intenta asesinarte no me metas.

— Descuida... la conocí la semana pasada... jejeje

— ¿La semana pasada ?.— miró al rubio como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza —. ¡¿Y YA TE VAS A CASAR CON ELLA?! .— gritó indignado por semejante disparate, en sus tiempos la gente te conocía antes de conocerse —. ¡Aparte de idiota eres precoz !

— !Aghhh! !No soy precoz bastardo! .— alzó el puño amenazante por la indignación —. ¡Espera un momento! ¿Que es precoz? .— preguntó bajando la mano —. Etto... no se que sea pero se oye ¡FEO! Y viniendo de ti... Seguro es un insulto 'ttebayo .— aseguró mirando feo al Uchiha.

— Y dale con lo feo .— rodó los ojos —. ¿Ahora resulta que tienes baja autoestima, dobe?

— No... ah olvídalo ¡¿Me vas acompañar sI o no , teme?!

— Ya te dije que sí, ¿Y así osas llamarme sordo ?

— Bueno, pues vamos entonces .— se levantó del suelo y le ofreció la mano al azabache para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y así caminar a buscar a su disque novia —. oye Sasuke... — le llamó

— ¿Qué?

— Jeje Sasuke no somos los únicos gays en la aldea .— comentó con una sonrisa confidencial recordando algo importante —. Ayer acabo de llegar de una misión y no me vas a creer a quienes ví follando…

_**Fin.**_

_**Bueno este era un fanfic de abuelitos, sé que para la edad que tienen en este fanfic no deberían estar tan cagados pero…. Imaginen que son ninjas, han peleado mucho mucho, usado cantidades de chakra inhumanas, y luego mezclen todo eso en un bol y se lo echan encima(?)… esa es mi explicación al respecto xD**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado gracias por leer u/u**_


End file.
